Una última vista hacia atrás
by ReverieKingsleigh
Summary: París había perdido demasiado en esta batalla, aunque no lo supiera aún.


Disclaimer: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir no me pertecene.

Para mi padawan, por su cumpleaños y por ser siempre tan genial. Espero que cumpla con tus expectativas y llores como yo cuando lo estaba escribiendo. Soy un mounstruo.

 **Una última vista hacia atrás**

La brisa parecía susurrarle dulces mentiras, como si tratara de borrar las lágrimas que brillaban con el reflejo de las luces de la ciudad del amor. París había perdido demasiado en esta batalla, aunque no lo supiera aún.

Todo había comenzado con lo que era una hermosa mañana y Marinette corría para llegar a su escuela. Llegó con apenas segundos a su lugar al lado de su mejor amiga para sentarse y justo escuchar la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases. El lugar frente a ella vacío, pero las clases comenzaron y las dudas que asaltaban su mente no pudieron ser respondidas cuando su profesora comenzó la clase.

A la hora del receso se enteró por Alya que Adrien había tenido que faltar por una supuesta sesión de fotos que no podría ser pospuesta. Parecía ser algo normal para alguien famoso, pero la chica tuvo un mal presentimiento de eso, hasta que sus pensamientos rápidamente cambiaron a alguien más. Chat Noir había sido gravemente herido en su última batalla, de nuevo había tratado de salvarla de un ataque y esta vez ella no pudo curarlo con su lucky charm. El chico había sonreído, fingiendo que el dolor no le afectaba, su rostro pálido, gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su frente y la mano que sostenía su costado eran claras señales de lo mal que se encontraba. No dejo que ella lo atendiera, alegando querer respetar por completo su deseo de mantener sus identidades secretas y así, con excusas de que estaría bien y otras más, dejó a una Ladybug confundida y preocupada.

El resto del día Marinette no se pudo concentrar.

Era tarde y los rayos del sol amenazaban con desaparecer cuando el ataque llegó, Marinette se dio cuenta de inmediato, muy pocos ciudadanos estaban en el lugar, huyendo antes de que se complicaran las cosas y ella agradeció que no hubiera muchas personas que pudieran ser lastimadas durante el enfrentamiento.

Ladybug apareció y sola en el parque, sin ciudadanos, ni testigos se enfrentó sola a la víctima del akuma. Pero estaba equivocada, no solo era una víctima, ahí frente a ella se encontraba el hombre detrás de todo, por primera vez Ladybug dio un paso atrás en señal de miedo. Hawkmoth tenía la mirada fría y llena de ira, su paciencia estaba al límite, obtendría los miraculous y nadie le arrebataría nada de lo que amaba nunca más.

Ladybug perdió la pelea. Marinette quedó sobre el frío suelo del parque mientras Tikki gritaba para pedir ayuda a pesar de no haber nadie ahí, a pesar de que nadie debería saber que ella existía. Los aretes fueron arrancados de su dueña por una mano enguantada, dejando a una chica respirando con dificultad mientras trataba de levantarse para alcanzar a quien se había llevado a su pequeña consejera. Su vista se volvió turbia. La ira, la impotencia y la tristeza fue lo único que sintió antes de que una mariposa negra pasara frente a sus ojos.

Chat Noir llegó tarde para encontrarse ante una Ladybug con los colores equivocados, blanco era su atuendo, púrpura era el color de las marcas redondas en su traje, en lugar de un yoyo, una pequeña bolsa rosa colgaba en su cadera. Dudó de lo que estaba frente a él. Ella no, de todos, de todas las personas posibles, ella no. Una patada en su costado lo hizo volver a la realidad y a pesar del esfuerzo logró ponerse de pie luego de haber rodado hacia atrás por el impacto. La joven ante él sonrió con dulzura, como si verlo tratar de mantenerse en pie fuera lo más tierno del mundo. Pero sus ojos estaban con la sensación equivocada, fríos, calculadores, analizando cada movimiento y sin su habitual brillo.

"Ladybug" dijo él con desesperación. "¡Por favor, despierta! Él sólo te está usando."

La joven bajó los ojos y por un momento le devolvió la esperanza. Hasta que una risa lo hizo reconsiderar esa posibilidad. Ladybug, o la que antes era Ladybug caminó hacia él. Así comenzó la batalla.

"No quieres hacer esto." Dijo mientras evadía un golpe directo a su rostro. "Eres Ladybug, eres mi Lady, la heroína de París." Pero ninguna palabra salía de la boca de la joven que sonreía con crueldad. Parecía que ella no sentía la necesidad de usar sus poderes, o poder que Hawkmoth le hubiera dado, contenta con golpearlo sabiendo de antemano que él dudaba cada vez que estaba por devolverle el golpe.

Así Chat Noir retrocedía cada vez más, terminando en la esquina de su escuela, evadiendo golpes y ataques. En un movimiento él huyó para entrar en la escuela desierta por la hora. El chico agradeció que Alya no estuviera ahí, ver a Ladybug convertida en villana seguramente sería un golpe duro para la reportera. Hablando de golpes duros, otro ataque a su costado lo mandó chocando contra la puerta donde se guardaban el equipo de esgrima y el héroe lamentó no haberlo notado antes cuando la chica frente a él tomó una espada manejándola como si fuera su segunda naturaleza. Pero él también sabía usar espadas y no dudó en usar su bastón como una espada, lanzando estocadas contra la que alguna vez había sido su compañera. La pelea se volvió más impresionante con saltos y movimientos acrobáticos. Saltando de un lado a otro terminaron luchando en el techo de la escuela.

Adrien notó entonces los detalles de la bolsa que sobresalía por su color diferente a todo el resto del traje, seguramente la akuma estaba ahí, pero su reconocimiento no terminó en ese aspecto. Había visto antes esa bolsa. "Marinette" dijo con suavidad y una angustia desconocida. La chica detuvo su ataque, dejando que la espada cayera de sus manos mientras trataba de sostener su cabeza con ellas. "¡Marinette!" El joven ahora gritaba su nombre con desesperación. Afligido que hasta ahora notara quién era la joven frente a él. "Princesa" susurró mientras la veía pelear con ella misma, hasta que huyó saltando a través de los tejados, y él sin perder el tiempo la siguió tratando de detener su carrera.

Terminaron ahí, tenía que ser ahí, el hermoso lugar más representativo de París, la torre Eiffel se alzaba hermosamente iluminada por las luces de la ciudad y las que la adornaban. En su cima dos héroes se veían con tristeza. "Se la llevaron" la temblorosa voz dejó a un Chat Noir con deseos de abrazarla. "¡Se la llevaron!" gritó con furia y desesperación. "Y yo no pude hacer nada." El joven trató de acercarse, de asegurarle que recuperarían a la persona que se habían llevado. "Tikki" dijo la joven mientras colocaba sus manos ausentemente sobre sus oídos. Y Adrien comprendió que no estaba equivocado, que Marinette era Ladybug y Tikki era su kwami, su compañera y probablemente como Plagg, la única que compartía su secreto y carga. Deseo deshacer su transformación y hablar con el pequeño gato adicto al queso y asegurarse totalmente de sus conclusiones. Pero la joven frente a él estaba por perder el control de nuevo y París lo necesitaba, y él necesitaba traer de nuevo a Ladybug.

"La traeremos de vuelta." Habló mientras daba pasos pequeños en su dirección. "La recuperaremos." Otros pasos más y ya sólo medio metro los separaba. "Pero primero debo recuperarte a ti." Extendió su mano hacia ella, esperando. "Princesa, Ladybug… Marinette." Su voz adelgazaba con cada palabra que salía de su boca. "Por favor."

Su delicada mano, siendo levantada hacia él se detuvo y supo que Hawkmoth hablaba en su cabeza y la trataba de obligar a escucharlo. El ligero brillo que había conseguido hacer volver a sus ojos cuando había pronunciado su nombre se perdió cuando ella levantó sus vengativos ojos hacia él. La había perdido de nuevo.

Se sentía como al inicio de la batalla, golpe tras golpe y de repente su bastón salió volando, así que pensó que sólo tenía que romper la bolsa, ya lidiaría con la mariposa negra después. Activó cataclysm y saltó dispuesto a destruir la pequeña bolsa que le había dado la pista de la identidad de la joven, pero ella era rápida y evitaba sus movimientos con fluidez. Ella lo atacó en su descuido por la espalda y el chocó con sus manos al frente en contra de una columna. Vigas cayeron y Chat Noir quedó momentáneamente atrapado en los escombros. Su herida estaba peor y por un momento permaneció inmóvil hasta que el sonido de metal moviéndose lo alertó.

"Gatito" dijo ella con una voz suave. "Esto termina aquí." Una viga rota era sostenida entre sus manos, filosa y letal, lista para hacer una estocada.

Él, pensando lo peor cerró sus ojos susurrando su nombre, tratando de escapar con la poca energía que le quedaba. Abrió sus ojos y volteó a verla en un intento de detenerla, no podía darse por vencido aquí, a pesar de aún estar atrapado. Pero ella fue más rápida.

"Detenlo, por los dos… Rescatala por mí." Dijo con pesadez, como si cada palabra le robara el aliento. "Dile que lo siento. Lo siento Chat Noir, de verdad lo siento." Y sacó la viga que había atravesado su estómago y luego atravesó la bolsa que colgaba de su cadera. Atrapó con sus manos la mariposa que trataba de escapar, y cayó junto con ella al duro suelo. Sonriendo con verdadera ternura cuando vio a su compañero luchar con desesperación hasta liberarse de las vigas y llegar a su lado para acunarla entre sus brazos. Marinette veía con lágrimas en sus ojos a su compañero. "París te necesita." dijo, recordándole su deber para que la dejara ahí. "Lo siento." Y antes de que su voz le fallara totalmente susurró "Te amo"

Chat Noir se quedó con ella todo lo que pudo, ella estaba inmóvil, aún sosteniendo la mariposa entre sus dedos. Se quedó con ella minutos después de que sus ojos hubieran perdido toda luz y la sonrisa que le había dedicado se mantuviera fija. Chat Noir no pudo detener las lágrimas que empezaron a caer de sus ojos mientras gritaba cuánto la amaba y necesitaba. Ajeno a su dolor, la noche en París seguía su curso.

La brisa parecía susurrarle dulces mentiras, como si tratara de borrar las lágrimas que brillaban con el reflejo de las luces de la ciudad del amor. París había perdido demasiado en esta batalla, aunque no lo supiera aún. Y Chat Noir había perdido a su compañera, a su amiga, a su princesa, a su Lady, a su alma gemela. Adrien decidió cumplir con su promesa, rescataría a Tikki y vencería a Hawkmoth. Sería su última misión y la llevaría a cabo por ella.

Chat Noir dejó a Marinette en su habitación, arropándola como si sólo estuviera dormida. Plagg deshizo la transformación, exhausto por el prolongado esfuerzo de mantener a su cargo en su versión de héroe, pero no dijo nada ni recriminó nada, su vista fija en la chica que había sido Ladybug. Adrien dejó una nota a sus padres, con letra temblorosa y manchada en lágrimas, donde explicaba que no había podido protegerla y que haría pagar al criminal que le había arrebatado a la luz de su vida, que él sabía que ella era todo para ellos y que también era todo para él. Un beso tierno en la frente y un beso largo en sus labios y quitó de sus manos la mariposa negra, atrapándola antes de que escapara. Plagg lo veía con tristeza, sin comentar ni hacer ningún ruido que interrumpiera los pensamientos de su compañero. Sólo se sentó en su hombro unos momentos antes de que ambos decidieran en silencio que era hora de irse.

Era una hermosa noche y Adrien volvió a transformarse en Chat Noir. Una última vista hacia atrás y se despidió de la chica que se sentaba atrás de él en la escuela, de la chica que no soportaba sus chistes, de la chica que rechazaba sus intentos de coqueteo, la chica que no podía mantener una conversación con él y la chica que era la protagonista de sus sueños. Adrien dejó que la mariposa fuera libre y la siguió, aún tenía una misión antes de alcanzar a su princesa al otro lado.


End file.
